Journey to the Past
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo de vivir bajo la sombra de peleas, Senna quiere presenciar aunque sea una vez mas, el amor de sus padres ¿Será esto posible?[Encuentros.Desencuentros.Reconciliaciones][IchiRuki]
1. Introducción

**Los derechos sobre bleach son de Kubo Tite. **

* * *

La tomó en brazos.

Su carita rosada y levemente hinchada.

Oi…ya amaneció, bella durmiente.- dijo en un susurro, haciendo que los pequeños ojos se abrieran débilmente.

Nueve meses esperándola, para verla. Ver el fruto de su amor con la mujer de su vida, con la que ha pasado tantas cosas y a la que cuidó con tanto esmero y cariño durante todo el tiempo que se conocían.

_Kachan, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder verla…es tan hermosa._

Embelesado la admiraba. Se parecía tanto a ella, sus facciones finas, el color de su cabello que se dejaba ver por los pocos mechones que tiene la recién nacida.

- Ichigo, te has convertido en un egoísta o que? .- reclamó una voz a sus espaldas.- te recuerdo que estuvo dentro de mi todo este tiempo…también quiero cargarla.

- Tsk…Ya, ya…- apesumbrado se dio la vuelta y la entrego a la frágil niña a su madre.

Nerviosa por lo rápido que todo estaba sucediendo, la tomo en brazos y con cariño le acaricio la nariz. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan hermoso? Mientras la pequeña reía por las cosquillas de su madre, Ichigo las miraba atentamente.

Madre e hija. Juntas. En todo el proceso del embarazo alguna vez las imaginó de esta manera, pero aquello no se comparaba a lo que en estos momentos estaba sucediendo.

-Tiene tus ojos…- murmuró con esa voz, suave y pacífica que desarmaba por completo al pelinaranja.-

- Oi…Rukia…yo.- Nervioso, sin saber que decir, se acercó a su esposa y su hija y les dio un beso a ambas.- Arigatou…

- Bakamono…no hay nada que agradecer.-

- Creo que nunca cambiaremos.- admitió divertido el ahora Capitan.-

- No, no lo haremos.- respondió seria, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña.- pero ahora ya no somos dos.

- Lo sé…ahora seremos Ichigo, Rukia y…- se detuvo.

Rukia se dio cuenta y ambos se miraron.

El nombre. ¿Cómo se les pudo olvidar el nombre? Si algo no se les había cruzado en todo este tiempo era eso. Vaya, desde ese mismo instantes comenzaron a sentirse como malos padres que se despreocupan de sus hijos.

- Oi…Rukia.- llamó Ichigo, haciendo que lo mirase con esa cara de preocupación que tanto le lastimaba.- no…no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo.

- Ah…-

- Ya sé.- exclamo con emoción, y tomó con cuidado a la niña de los brazos de su madre.- Te llamarás Senna!!

Con cuidado, Rukia se levanto de la cama donde estaba acostada y con ternura repitio lo mismo que el pelinaraja.

Oi…tu!!!!- gritó Ichigo, al ver que Rukia estaba de pie.- Estas loca o que?

Que?.- Enfadada, respondió.- por que me dices eso?

Tsk…Enana, se supone que deberías descanzar.- gruño Ichigo, con una mirada asesina.-

Tonto.- dijo.- no necesito descanzar, me siento bien.

Si no fueras testaruda…- la miro, amenazante.- la doctora Unohana dijo que debes guardar reposo por tu condición…y si te pasa algo malo el único culpable a los ojos de tu hermano seré yo.

Que? Tienes miedo?.- rió divertida tomando a su hija para cargarla mientras camina por la habitación.- Senna-chan, creo que has ablandado el corazón de papá. Se ha convertido en un cobarde.

Oi..Rukia, mide tus palabras….-amenazó el Capitan del 13º Escuadrón.

Le compraremos un disfraz de Chappy…se verá tan lindo.- los ojos violetas de Rukia resplandecieron.- cierto, ya verás tu alcoba que es de Chappy. Te encantará.

Mierda…- maldijo Ichigo.- no entiendo como dejé que sucediera eso.

Rukia – llamó una voz ya conocida.- se supone que deberías estar en cama. O es que el inútil de Kurosaki no puede ni cuidar de ti?.-

Ni…Nii-sama!.- exclamó al ver como Kuchiki Byakuya entraba como lo que Ichigo llamaba "creerse dueño del lugar".

Kuso…y yo que creía que estaría tranquilo.- masculló Ichigo entre dientes.- Tan amable como siempre Kuchiki. Si tratas de provocarme es mejor que ni lo intentes, no es momento para eso…- dijo, mientras una de sus cejas denotaba la ira interior que trataba de contener.

Al menos…ya comenzaba a preocuparme por que no veía mejoría en ti.- sin inmutarse afirmó haciendo que Ichigo cerrara los puños de las manos.

_- No..no en este momento. No romperé este momento por los comentarios de este cabrón estirado.._- se decía.

- Y esta pequeña ¿Qué nombre le pusieron?.- dijo, tomando de la nada a la niña en brazos.

- Nii-sama.- algo nerviosa, miró a su hermano. Estaba…se vería diferente.- se llama Senna.

- Uh…-meditó Byakuya, mientras dejaba a la bebé apretar su dedo anular.- es muy…bonito.

- Wa!!! .- gritó Kurosaki apuntando asustado al moreno.- tu…tu…dijiste bonito!!!

- Si…no tiene nada de malo decir que el nombre de mi primera y única sobrina está bonito.- le miró de reojo.-

- Ah. – respondió afirmativamente el pelinaranja.

La miró. Ambos sabían que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían mejores. Se tenían unos a otros los tres. Ichigo, Rukia y Senna…la hija de ambos. Un triángulo en donde la vida giraría en torno a la felicidad de los tres: estar juntos, verla crecer y estar a su lado en todo momento para guiarla.

Tal parecía que Byakuya se encariñaría de la niña, o eso pensaba Rukia que observó a la cabeza de la noble familia Kuchiki como si estuviera con una hija propia.

Mientras que el pelinaranja observaba todo lo que ocurría. A su familia reunida, y aunque sus amigos no pudieron estar presentes, supo que muy pronto conocerían a su hija.

_-mi hija…_-pensó, haciendo que se sintiese ya orgulloso de ella.

* * *

- Tada-ima!!!.- entró a la amplia recepción de su casa, aunque ya se temía el resultado.

Nadie. Como ya era costumbre desde hacía unos años. Seguramente cenaría sola y tal vez, solo tal vez, vería a su madre a la mañana siguiente…si es que podía levantarse temprano.

Pero hoy, especialmente se sentía sola.

- Feliz cumpleaños…a mi.- se dijo, tratando de sonreír, mientras sus ojos naranjas como el atardecer se cerraban dando paso a lágrimas de soledad.

Quería creer que sus padres estarían fuera para hacer algo muy importante, ambos miembros respetables del Sereitei. Seguramente…seguramente era algo de vida o muerte, si no no la dejarían sola en un día como este.

Aún así, todavía había algo rescatable de este día: pasó toda la tarde con Byakuya-chichan, festejando su cumpleaños.

Su tío favorito se esmeró en cumplir todos los caprichos de una jovencita de 60 años. Le daba risa, por que Renji-san se pasó todo el rato haciéndole burla sobre lo vieja que sería en el mundo de los humanos.

Cansada de parecer estar esperando nada, se fue directamente a su alcoba. Seguramente el lugar en donde más cómoda se sentía desde hacía unos 10 años…aunque Byakuya-chichan siempre le reprochaba sobre como era.

"_La alcoba de una señorita de familia noble debe ser elegante y sencilla…no como…eso"-_ recordó cuando su chichan vio por primera vez su cuarto, con todos los detalles que denotan la personalidad de Senna Kurosaki.

Se miró en el gran espejo que tenía arriba de su cómoda. Se deshizo el peinado y se miró detenidamente. Si no fuera por que sería totalmente ilógico, diría sus padres de encontraban en ella.

Tenía el cabello negro, pero no tanto como el de su madre (siempre lo decía: "_tiene un toque Senna"_) y también sus facciones. Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus grandes y expresivos ojos naranja atardecer…como los de su padre.

Su padre…

Hacía ya dos meses que no le veía y aún seguía bastante enojada con él. Había discutido muy fuerte con mamá…por primera vez en frente de ella. Bueno, de todas formas sucedía lo mismo desde una década atrás, y aunque trataban de disimular frente a ella, no tenían por que: lo sentía.

Sentía la tensión entre ambos, las miradas indiferentes y que no hablaban entre ellos a menos que estuvieran los tres juntos…sí, estaba segura: él tenía la culpa.

¿Por qué? Todavía no lo entendía, pero en los últimos años llegó a la conclusión de que los adultos son egoístas.

- Es un egoísta…- se dijo a si misma, mientras se miraba atentamente, y la imagen de su padre seguía en su mente.- pero ya…no debo pensar en eso, hoy es mi cumpleaños y voy a sentirme bien.

Se acomodó el rebelde flequillo de la frente, mientras se hacían sus típicas dos coletas para estar en casa. Al verse lista se fue a la cómoda para sacar un vestido y cambiarse.

Al abrir el primer cajón abrió los ojos de par en par y al primer momento pudo reconocer la letra.

Es…es de papá.- exclamó atónita.

_Para: Senna_

_Eres una tonta si crees que me olvidé._

_Iré a la casa en algún tiempo._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Te quiere, papá._

- Iré a la casa en algún tiempo…?- se preguntó a si misma, mientras sentía como el sentimiento de soledad y frustración se transformaba en ira.

"_Debería haberlo supuesto. Claro, creía que un regalo bonito iba a justificar el que no quisiera venir a casa. A nuestra casa…donde vivimos tantas cosas que jamás olvidaré. Si tanto se quiere alejar de nosotras o debería decir, no mandarme un regalo costoso para que no note que ya no nos quiere!"_.- pensó, mientras presionaba entre la mano la cajita en la que vendría el regalo, aunque sencillamente, no le importaba.

Se alisó el kimono y salió corriendo hacia la División 13. Esta vez si le escucharía, estaba tan molesta, y lo peor era que le hizo sentir triste en su cumpleaños.

Vio la puerta desde lejos y se detuvo en seco. Al ver la puerta se le fue el valor, hacía tanto que no hablaba bien con el, y cuando trataba de hacerlo le respondía que no podía y le daba una sonrisa no muy normal de Kurosaki Ichigo. Conocía esa sonrisa, era solo fingida. Caminó unos pasos mas, hasta quedar a centímetros de ésta…no, no podría hacerlo.

* * *

-…Ah.debí de haberlo supuesto.- dijo Ichigo Taichou, mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente.-

- Senna-chan parecía estar feliz, pero en realidad hay algo que no me convencía de su sonrisa.- agregó un pelirrojo, Abarai Renji, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- …Y que hay de.- se detuvo al querer decir el nombre.- ya sabes…

- Ah. Rukia está en una misión, pero me aseguró que estaría de vuelta esta misma noche.- dijo, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Ichigo.- Oi, Ichigo… como consejo de un amigo…arregla las cosas con Rukia, llevan bastante tiempo así.

- Ya no sé como arreglarlas.- dijo sin mas, serio.

- Ambos saben…pero son demasiado orgullosos.- regañó Abarai a Ichigo, sabiendo este que era verdad.

Se detuvo a pensar. Era cierto, quizá si ambos…un momento¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta de…ese reiatsu? Lo conocía a la perfección, y ahora estaba justo detrás de la puerta.

Oi, Renji…- dijo Ichigo.

- Nani?.- le miró.

- Vete…en este mismo momento.- dijo sin más.

- cabrón…así tratas a tus amigos.- respondió indignado, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No, por ahí no…- se acercó, lo agarró por los hombros y quien sabe como lo tiró por la ventana.

- Oi, Ichigo Kurosaki!!! Me las pagarás, la próxima vez te golpearé.- exclamó enojado, mientras una de sus cejas tatuadas se movía, signo de ira.

- Ah…esta bien, vete.- dijo, y cerró la ventana de su despacho.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, pero sabía que no sería nada malo. Senna-chan, como el decía, era la niña de papá. Dejando a un lado lo fuerte que se había hecho los últimos años, y de que hizo en solo dos la academia de Shinigamis, era una muy buena hija y persona.

Sabía que vendría a verlo después de que descubriera su regalo de cumpleaños, y se la imaginó diciendole algo como _"Encontraste algo muy Senna"_.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con su hija.

O-hiyo Senna-chan!!.- saludó el pelinaranja.- Happy Birthday!.- dijo feliz, abrazandola pero se sintió algo extraño al sentir que no le respondía como usualmente lo hacía la chica.

- Ah…arigatou.- respondió seca, mientras con la mano izquierda oprimía con fuerza la cajita negra del regalo.

Oi, nena .- dijo, feliz el padre por notar cuanto ha crecido.- te gustó el regalo?

-Ah..- respondió con simpleza, tratando de contenerse. No quería explotar con ttochan.

- Me alegro mucho!.- agregó, mientras reia al recordar la travesía que le costó ir a comprarlo.- no sabes cuando trabajo costó. Imaginate, ayer tenía mucho papeleo, lo termine lo mas rápido que pude y salí buscarlo…pero la señorita de la tienda me dijo que…

- No…- murmuró, haciendo que Ichigo parara de hablar.- No lo quiero.

N..nani?.- tartamudeó Ichigo.- pero, estoy seguro de que te gustará…si quieres podemos ir a cambiarlo.

- Ie…- negó.- no quiero ese, ni ninguno otro tuyo.

- Que…pero.- dijo, sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.- pero…hija.

- No…ya no quieres estar conmigo.- dijo, mientras se contenía las lágrimas.- ni con mamá.

Si eso que estaba sucediendo era un sueño era mejor que se despertase en ese momento. Lo último que quería era que su hija creyera que ya no las quería.

- Rukia…- murmuró inconscientemente.- tu madre te ha dicho algo?.- preguntó.

- Mamá no tiene que decirme para que me diera cuenta de las cosas!.- le gritó, mientras tiraba la caja de regalo, haciendo que la cadenita de cristal se cayese.- Desde hace 10 años vivo rodeada de peleas a mis espaldas, y hubo suficiente tensión como para que no me diera cuenta!

Se arrepentía. Ahora mismo, si pudiera golpearse a sí mismo lo haría.

- Yo…no quería…- trataba de decir a su hija.

- No…ya no quiero vivir en nuestra casa. Solo me trae recuerdos…-dijo sollozando.- RECUERDOS QUE NO REGRESARAN!!!

- Hija…- susurró una voz a las espaldas de padre e hija.

- Rukia…- volvió a murmurar.- que…que haces aquí?

- Acabo de regresar…la misión se retrasó.- le respondió, sin mirarle.- perdón, Senna…yo sé que.- trató de abrazarla, pero ésta se alejó de ambos.

- Tsk…quien sabe que le dijiste y se enfadó conmigo…- le reprochó dolido el pelinaranja.

- Yo? Decirle?.- contestó enojada a sobremanera.- Creo que tu con tu poco tacto ha hecho eso.

- Oi Rukia, no comiences por que no estoy de humor para aguantarte.- amenazó el Taichou.

- Ja…aguantarme? Yo creo que durante mucho tiempo la que te aguanta soy yo.- respondió.

- Enana…-

- Idiota…-

- Perra…-

- Imbecil…-

- Tonta…-

- Inútil…-

- YA BASTA!!!.- gritó Senna, muy dolida por lo que acababa de presenciar.- Todos estos años…todos, se han estado peleando de esta manera…y miren, acaban de hacerlo de nuevo. Solo se ven y pasa esto. – comenzó a temblar un poco, mientras lágrimas caían al suelo.- Así que se han estado evitando por años, casi no están en casa por que no quieren verse…y saben quien está en casa todos los días?.- les miró, haciendo que sus padres abrieran los ojos desmedidamente, ya que sabían la respuesta.- Yo…yo he estado esperando a que quizá, en cualquier momento llegarían y cenaríamos juntos…, si estaban de humor hablaríamos de cómo fue nuestro día y quizá, comeríamos pay de fresas…como antes.

- Hija, yo…- trató de decir Rukia, mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos.

- Ie Kachan…- dijo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.- yo lo comprendo…los problemas de los adultos son complicados. Siempre, Byakuya chichan ha dicho eso…pero no lo pienso así.- hizo una pausa, y se secó las lágrimas.- los adultos se convierten en personas egoístas.

- Senna.- le habló Ichigo, con el corazón apretado.- entendemos que hemos hecho mal, pero no es tarde…

- Iré a vivir a casa de Byakuya-chichan.-

- Nani!! Senna…no hagas eso.- preocupada, y al borde del llanto, Rukia le dijo a su hija.

- Ah..hija, quédate en casa.- dijo estando de acuerdo con su esposa.

Lo siento…papá.- miró a Ichigo Kurosaki.- mamá.- hizo lo mismo con Rukia Kuchiki.- iré a empacar.

Salió a pausadamente del despacho del Capitan de la Division 13, y cuando ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche, Rukia calló de rodillas…llorando.

* * *

Era muy tarde en la mansión Kuchiki y la servidumbre se encontraba durmiendo a estas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, en la casa principal, una luz aún se mantenía encendida.

- Hisana…mi amor.- murmuró la suavemente Kuchiki Byakuya, casi como si la foto en el centro del mueble pudiera escucharle.- tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

De camino a lo que quizá ya no podría llamarle "casa" las imágenes de todos los buenos recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Cuando los tres salían a un día de campo y terminaban jugando a lo que papá llamaba "Guerra de comida", o cuando hacía algo malo pero al final no le regañaban. O cuando…veía que sus padres se besaran.

- Hace ya mucho de todo eso…- dejó escapar de sus labios.

Sí, cada vez que miraba aquello se sentía como si estuviera viendo un manga shoujo en sus mismos padres. Tan atentos, cariñosos…tan enamorados.

Si tan solo pudiera verlos una vez mas así, tal vez verlos cuando eran novios. Le corroía tanta curiosidad…pero, bueno, eso debió de haber sucedido hace muchos años, muchos años antes de que ella naciera.

* * *

Calló de rodillas y sin poder contenerse mas, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.  
Ahora sí, era una mala madre. Pensó mas en sus problemas con Ichigo que en su propia hija…se hubiera sobrepuesto, hubiera sido mas fuerte y tal vez…no, no existía el "_hubiera_". La realidad era que su familia estaba rota irremediablemente. Su hija no los quería ver, e Ichigo…bueno, sigue siendo Ichigo.

Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo…

- Oi…Rukia.- sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer que tan bien conocía en ese estado.- Rukia…por favor, no estés así.- suplicó, mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

- Bakamono…¿Es que no sientes lo que está pasando?.- dijo, mientras su llanto se hacía mas fuerte.-

- Ah…lo siento.- contestó, haciendo caso a sus impulsos y abrazándola.- perdóname.

- Ichigo.- le abrazó con fuerza, como hacía tanto tiempo quería hacerlo.

* * *

Entre tantos pensamientos llegó a su alcoba.

Abrió el cajón de su cómoda y comenzó a sacar ropa.

La acomodó y de su closet sacó una maleta. La abrió y comenzó a acomodar su ropa ya doblada. Metió todo lo necesario y hasta el final tomó a Chappy (algo muy necesario, sin ese peluche no se puede dormir) su gigai comprimido (que ahora venía en una pastilla) y algunas almas modificadas. Mejor era prevenir, tal vez pasaría una temporada con Isshin-chichan.

- Vaya.- volvió a recordar.- tengo mucha curiosidad!

Lo mas probable era que se le haya atrofiado el cerebro: si no se le podía quitar la imagen de sus padres enamorados significaba que algo andaba mal…o no.

Una idea se apoderó de ella. No era tan descabellada.

Escribió una nota al cabo de 10 minutos y le dejó justo encima de su futon. Tomó su zampaktou que descansaba junto al mueble de la lámpara; la desenfundó y cerró los ojos.

_- Light.-_

_- Senna-san…hola.-_

_- Light, haremos eso "eso".-_

_- Senna-san podría no regresar jamás aquí.-_

_- Ah…-_respondió, sabiendo de antemano a que se enfrentaba.-_pero, es mejor que vivir sin una familia._

Un báculo apareció en las manos de Senna, y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un blanco nieve.

* * *

- Eh, Momo.- llamó un apuesto joven tumbado en el futon.- quieres por favor…-se contuvo, estaba realmente enojado.- quieres por favor ya dormirte? Mañana me levantaré muy temprano y van días que no puedo descansar bien.

- Mou…- rió divertida, mientras un rubor se aparecía en sus mejillas.- pero ayer no dijiste eso.- si hacía lo que tenía pensando, sería como la cereza del pastel.-…Toushiro.

Rodó por el futon, dejando a entrever su revuelto y largo cabello blanco. Ya era un adulto, pero Hinamori Momo conservaba su efecto en el.  
Hinamori rió, realmente divertida por la reacción del Taichou. Quizá ahora era mas alto que ella y tenía que alzar la cabeza para verle, pero tenía la satisfacción de dejarlo mudo.

- No te rías!.- Demandó Hitsugaya.- me las pagarás!.- la jaló hacia el futon y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que la mujer se retorciera de risa.

De pronto, ambos se detuvieron en seco y sintieron el cuerpo pesado. Ese reiatsu tan grande, tan grande que incluso a ellos les hacía postrarse ante el, no lo habían sentido antes y ahora seguramente no eran los únicos en caer en cuenta.

* * *

Dejó caer el vaso en donde tomaba un poco de agua. Sus rojos cabellos, que ahora estaban sueltos cubrían su expresión de asombro.

Cuanto antes debía saber que estaba ocurriendo¿Acaso serían intrusos dentro del Sereitei? Trató de moverse, pero no pudo.

* * *

Lo conocía bien, y aunque había sentido un poco de ello antes, era casi como si fuera otro.

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba postrado en el suelo de su habitación, a duras penas tratando de mover una mano. No quería imaginar que es lo que estaría haciendo, pero no le daba buena espina.

A decir verdad…estaba mas que preocupado por ella.

* * *

Apenas acababa de desaparecer.

¿Cómo, de la nada, pudo desaparecer un Reiatsu así?

Se separó del pecho de Ichigo, consternada por lo que acababa de suceder. Incluso el Capitán considerado como más fuerte de la Soul Society, quedo unos segundos bajo la influencia de aquella poderosa presencia.

- Oi Rukia.- dijo, sin vacilar.- debemos ir a casa.

- Nani…Ichigo, seguramente nos pedirán que investiguemos esto.- respondió la morena.

- En ese caso comenzaremos en casa.- dijo, dando punto final a la conversación y que los dos desaparecieron.

Nunca se le había hecho un camino tan largo como el de ahora. Quería creer que no era cierto lo que sus suposiciones le daban a entrever, pero era casi imposible…

-Nii-sama!.- gritó Rukia, al ver a Byakuya en la entrada a la residencia Kurosaki.

Oh, y ver ahí a Kuchiki Byakuya tampoco era buena señal.

- Al menos esto les hizo juntarse.- serio como siempre, les dijo.

Entraron y Rukia se fue directamente al cuarto de su hija, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí y ver si se encontraba bien. Con una sonrisa, tiro de la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con una habitación completamente vacía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero decidió calmarse y recorrer la habitación. Abrió los cajones de la cómoda y estaba casi sin ropa. Chappy no se veía encima del futon doblado.

Se acercó, y desanimada se sentó encima de éste. Algo raro sintió debajo de ella, así que se puso de pie y lo pudo ver de qué se trataba.

Un sobre. Lo abrió, sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecería al ver la letra de Senna.

Unos segundos pasaron, y pasaron…se convirtieron en minutos. Minutos en los cuales Rukia no pudo articular palabra, hasta que un sollozo que quería salir emergió de su garganta. Sonoro, haciendo que rápidamente los dos Capitanes se dirigieran al mismo lugar.

- Rukia…Rukia!!.- llamó asustado Ichigo.- que sucede?! Dime!

- Ella…se fue y no regresará.- débil y con mucho esfuerzo logró decir la pelinegra.- lo leí…

- Imposible!.- gruñó Ichigo, tomando la carta que momentos antes sostenía su esposa.

_He decidido irme muy lejos y no podré regresar._

_Ya no tendrán que pensar en nadie más, así que descuiden._

_Estaré bien, iré en busca de lo que era mi familia y del por qué estoy en este universo._

_A pesar de todos estos años, siempre los querré._

_Díganle a Byakuya-chichan que le extrañaré muchísimo._

_Senna._

- Tal y como había pensando.- dijo Byakuya, con un tono de voz diferente. Parecía preocupado.- ese reiatsu era de Senna.

- Ie…no puede ser.- dijo Rukia, mirando sorprendida a su hermano.-

- Sabemos que Senna es fuerte pero…- trató de decir el pelinaranja.

- No, no lo saben.- dijo, mientras volteaba a verlos con enojo a ambos.- …bakamonos.- reprendiéndolos, dijo.- han pasado tanto tiempo en sus cosas que ni siquiera conocen a su propia hija.

Ambos sabían que era cierto. Senna-chan siempre fue una niña muy fuerte en todos los aspectos, así que pensaron que no le afectaría el distanciamiento. Sin embargo, se equivocaron.

- Traté de hacerle comprender de que era complicado.- completo.- cuando en realidad están así por tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que querían¿Que no se diera cuenta?.

- Ie…solo no queríamos que sufra.- contestó Rukia.-

- Felicidades entonces.- respondió, irónico, haciendo que ambos bajaran la mirada como niños regañados.- lograron exactamente lo contrario, y ahora, ha desaparecido.- concluyó con amargura, para después arrebatarle la nota a Ichigo e irse, dejándolos completamente solos…en su casa, donde ahora un vacío se apoderaba de ellos.

* * *

**Hola! Pues es mi primer fic de bleach, y la verdad, es casi un Universo alterno, ya que utilize a un personaje de Memories of Nobody (Senna). Desde que la vi pensé que pod´ría ser hija de Ichigo y Rukia (se parece a ambos), asi que, cree esta historia que espero que les guste.**

**Déjenme un Review, por favor. Motivan a escribir mas y mejor para ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima!!**


	2. Viaje tiempo atrás

_

* * *

_

_Me parece que tengo mil opciones  
No se a quién volveré a ver  
O que tan lejos llegaré  
En un viaje tiempo atrás _

En algún lugar alguien me recuerda  
Sueño que será verdad  
Me recibirán con gran bienvenida  
Finalmente sin maldad

_Con mi familia  
Se que alguna vez también estuve yo_

_A mis padres  
Con amor los buscaré hasta encontrarlos_

_Si…Esta es mi señal  
Hoy he de volver  
A reunirme con mi paz_

_Y ver por fin...mi hogar…_

* * *

Le tomó varios meses llegar a ese punto en el tiempo, pero con la ayuda de su bankai al fin estaba ahí. El mundo humano, hace 65 años, unos cuantos antes de que ella naciese. Esperaba haber hecho bien los cálculos, si no, quizá sus padres ya no estuvieran ahí. 

Con su gigai, ahora se veía como cualquier persona…común y corriente. Y se sentía bien.

Caminó sin rumbo por unas horas, hasta que, dejándose llevar por la presencia, llegó a un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo había visitado.

- Oi! Yuzu.- dijo la voz de una niña.- camina mas rápido, a este paso no llegaremos a casa nunca.

Vio a dos niñas acercarse. Una con el cabello negro como la noche, y otra, castaño claro. Ambas totalmente diferentes a simple vista. Estuvo a punto de correr a ellas y abrazarlas…pero no, si analizaba la situación, era mejor tener una coartada.

- O-hiyo!.- saludó a las dos, haciendo que se detuvieran.- Dis..disculpen, no saben donde puedo encontrar un refugio para personas sin casa?.- dijo, actuando como una chica de manga shoujo.

Las dos se quedaron viéndole, analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

-Por que una chica tan bonita como tu quiere ir a un refugio?.- pregunto, algo triste la tierna Yuzu.

- Me fui de mi casa.- dijo, tratando de adaptar su realidad a lo que diría.- mis padres…ya no me querían. Y es difícil para mí, por que…mi sueño es graduarme y entrar a la universidad.

- Uh! Ie…tu no puedes vivir en la calle, verdad Karin-chan?.- preguntó, haciendo que su melliza lanzara un bufido.

- Cierto…con tanto pervertido suelto.- respondió, con pocos ánimos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto Yuzu enseguida.

Problemas, problemas…no podía decir su apellido sin que se les hiciera raro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ah, nunca pensó en eso, e inventar un apellido no sería buena idea…demasiado utilizado en los mangas y muy poco útil.

- Me llamo Senna.- dijo con tristeza.- pero ya no tengo apellido.

- Uh…- la menor de los Kurosaki se puso mas triste todavía, pero trató de sonreir. Tal vez así le daría ánimos a la joven.- Yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki.

- Karin.- dijo la otra niña, mirando a otro lado.

- Estoy segura de que papá estará de acuerdo con que te quedes en la casa.- dijo, sonriendo, haciendo que Senna también sonriese.

- Ah…igual una amiga de nuestro hermano está viviendo en la casa.- completó Karin.

- Hai! .- dijo alegremente.- Ichi-nii es muy bueno. Ya lo conocerás.

- Ah.- con una sonrisa en los labios.- y bueno, donde viven? .- preguntó animada rascándose un poco la cabeza. Actuar le estaba divirtiendo.

- Oh…Sore-wa.- sin entender, Yuzu entrecerró los ojos.

- Es una coincidencia que vivamos justo aquí.- contestó Karin, riendo irónica.

- Wooooo!.- con un gritito de asombro, Senna puso ambas manos en las mejillas.- viven en un hospital!.

- Uh, bueno…no es tanto como eso.- Karin de nuevo.- el viejo lo atiende para no andar de ocioso.

- No, me imagino que ha de ser un gran médico! .- con los ojos resplandecientes, admiró el espectacular del pequeño consultorio.

- Si! .- animada, la pequeña Yuzu respondió, uniéndose a su nueva amiga.

Karin jaló a ambas hasta la puerta de la casa. Le cabreaba estar fuera de casa sin razón aparente, más que aguantar a dos locas que admiraban un anuncio.

- Tada- ima!.- dijeron las niñas al unísono y entraron como si nada. Ni siquiera pudieron ver la expresión de la chica.

- Lo recuerdo…- rió con melancolía.- como si fuera en este mismo momento.

* * *

Desde hacía unos días sus padres estuvieron alistando las cosas para ir a lo que ella creía "_El mundo de Chappys reales_" , del cual su madre le contó historias a la hora de dormir. Y en ese momento, al pasar por una puerta extraña, se encontraron con tres personas. No era peligro, sólo…un poco de pena. Papá le sostenía por una mano. 

- Wooo! Ichi-nii!.- chilló una de las mujeres que estaba en frente de ella.- es hermosa!

Apretó la mano de papá. Tenía mucho miedo y pena. No sabía que hacer, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue esconderse detrás de mamá.

- Oi Yuzu! Por tus gritos la has asustado.- regañó otra voz de mujer, pero se escuchaba diferente que la primera.

- Ehhhh!.- volvió a decir esa voz de nuevo.- creo que me emocioné de más, lo siento Ichi-nii.

- Ah Yuzu, no importa.- escucho a su padre decir un poco contento.- solo está siendo tímida.

- Senna-chan.- una voz le llamó la atención y asomó la cabecita de las faldas de Rukia.- no temas. Yo, abuelito Isshin te cuidará de los monstruos.- se acercó a ella casi volando y le tomó de las manitas.- pero del monstruo de tu padre…no, es el peor de todos.

- Tsk…viejo cabrón…- gruño el pelinaranja, mientras un aura roja emergía de él.- como…te atreves a decirle eso a mi hija!!!!

- Ya ves, mira como si eres un monstruo hijo mio.- aseguró Isshin, con una sonrisa triunfante.- si no, Rukia-chan lo puede decir.

- E…etto, yo?.- con una sonrisa nerviosa, Rukia preguntó.

- Ru ki a…- volteó a verla Ichigo, haciendo que se espantara.

- Hai…por eso decía que sólo sé que no se nada.- dijo, riendo nerviosa.

- …pero.- todos retrocedieron la mirada hacia donde la vocecita se escuchaba.- pero si papi fuera un monstruo…sería el más bonito de todos.- dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su papá.

Le miró. Una sonrisa emergió de los labios de Kurosaki Ichigo, al igual que pequeñas chapitas rojas en las mejillas de la niña.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!.- gritaron Isshin y Yuzu sin poder contenerse.

* * *

- Senna- chan…daijoubu desuka?.- preguntó Yuzu algo alarmada por los 5 segundos que se desconectó Senna del mundo real. 

- Ah…- respondió con una sonrisa.- sólo recordaba algunas cosas.

- Jeje.- rió tiernamente la castaña.- ven, vamos a la sala.

- Hai.- respondió sonriendole y siguiendo a Yuzu.

- Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- un grito exasperado se escuchó por toda la casa.- hijo mio!! Wooo, saliste temprano de la escuela con Rukia-chan…fueron a una cita o…- Isshin Kurosaki cayó en cuenta de que ahí no se encontraban ni la joven Kuchiki ni su hijo, si no una jovencita que no había visto antes.

- Oh…sumi-masen.- se disculpó la joven, al acordarse de que no se presentó ante el señor.- Senna desu.

- Que?... pero.- logró decir Isshin, confundido.

La presencia de ambos se sentía en esa joven. Y no era por las características comunes, si no…por el reiatsu. Tal vez se retiró del Sereitei, pero a Isshin Kurosaki nunca…nunca se le iba un misterio y este definitivamente lo era.

Le miró detenidamente, grabandose su rostro. Eso de las presencias de Ichigo y Rukia-chan…definitivamente lo investigaría.

- Papá! Senna-chan está viviendo en la calle!.- dijo Yuzu desesperada…

- Eh..oi oi.- llamó Senna en voz baja.- no es para tanto, yo…

- Senna-chan…-llamó Isshin, con un tono seductor.- Kurosaki Isshin no dejará que una joven guapa como tu pase penurias.- le tomó las manos y se acercó a su rostro.- además…hay muchos pervertidos allá afuera.- señaló la calle de la casa, con aire dramático.

- Callate!!.- dijo Karin enojada, antes de golpearlo con un bate de baseball y saliera volando por los cielos.

- Senna-chan, quédate en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que quieras!!!.- se escuchó la voz de Isshin, mientras desaparecía en el aire.

- Kyaaaa! Senna-chan! Me alegro mucho.- dijo Yuzu abrazandola.- ya te siento como si fueras parte de la familia!.- dijo, haciendo que Senna abriese los ojos desmesuradamente al oír esa palabra.- Iremos de compras, te parece? Tenemos que comprar una cama nueva…y algo para ti…tambien….

Familia. Vaya, aún no se sentía bien del todo escucharlo de un pariente cercano. Sabía que tía Yuzu no tenía la culpa. De todas formas, siempre fue cálida con todo en el mundo.

A pesar de haber pasado algo de tiempo lejos…los extrañaba. Su alcoba, desayunar y ver a mamá aunque sea cinco minutos.

-…y tengo que preguntarte que te gusta comer, para concederte algo de vez en cuando.- siguió diciendo entusiasmada Yuzu.

- Mi comida favorita…- dijo enigmáticamente la pelinegra, haciendo que Yuzu le mirara intrigada.- es…- se acercó a ella, aún mas intrigada.- …el PAY DE FRESAS!!!!!.- señaló Senna con una sonrisa tonta de satisfacción que hizo que la niña se cayera…pero de risa.

- Senna-chan, eres graciosa.- admitió, mientras reía un poco mas.

- Ah…eres la primera persona que lo piensa Yuzu-chan.- dijo, también riendo.- mi padre dice que tengo el sentido del humor como de un _noble estirado_.

A lo lejos, sintió que llegaban. Quizá aún estaban a considerables cuadras lejos, pero quería asegurarse de "presentarse" antes de que llegasen. Y a decir verdad, no podía esperar para verlos.

- Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.- dijo de la nada la joven.- en un momento regreso.

- Sí.- contestó sonriendo la niña.- haré la cena, Ichi-nii llegará.

Dejó la maleta en la sala, llegó al recibidor y se puso los zapatos lo más rápido posible. Corrió, hasta sentirlos muy cerca. Cuando se disponía a doblar por una calle, les vio.

Su madre, tan seria y fina, con el cabello largo y negro y el rebelde mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente no se comparaba a la chica delgada, cabello negro azabache y corto…pero sonrió con ternura cuando notó el mismo mechón rebelde caerle en la frente. Y su padre…de expresiones duras, y su eterno ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba. Tan maduro y guapo a pesar de ser grande…así le conoció, pero ahora que lo veía de joven en realidad ya sabía por qué su madre se casó con él. Era realmente apuesto, y aunque los años le hicieron verse mejor (como un buen vino) la expresión de su rostro era la misma.

No, ya tendría tiempo de observarlos, por el momento se quería divertir un poco.

Con una Kidoh apareció en la calle de atrás y se dispuso a caminar hacia ellos. Nada malo, sólo una casual caminata donde por coincidencia, chocaría "accidentalmente con alguno".

_Eres un genio, Senna.- se dijo a sí misma, pavoneándose_.

Caminó, y cada vez los veía mas cerca. Pero le sorprendió que no estuvieran hablando de nada…vaya, que aburrido. Si no hablaban de nada entonces ya entendía por que después de tantos años ya no se soportaban…era triste, pero quizá eso era lo que sucedió. Continuó mirándolos, hasta que un instante lo cambió todo: como si las fuerzas magnéticas de la tierra lo hubiera hecho, las miradas de Ichigo y Rukia se cruzaron, haciendo que se voltearan para ocultar los evidentes sonrojos.

Entusiasmada, trató de dar brinquitos de alegría, pero…para su mala suerte, Senna pisó mal y se tropezó. Miró hacia donde caía, y sólo le quedó rezar.

_- Oh…kami-sama, si esto es un mal sueño…despiértame por favor.- rogó, para después cerrar los ojos para no sentir tanto el golpe…o mas bien, para creer que la tierra se la estaba tragando._

Cayeron, pero Senna se topó con la firme espalda del pelinaranja. Él cayó de cara al suelo.

- Ichigo, estas bien?.- preguntó Rukia.

- Me duele…- dijo Ichigo, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo.-

- Llorón…- dijo la morena, para mirar al cielo con expresión burlona.

- Maldita…me gustaría que te cayeras para que sientas el dolor.- dijo, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

Atrabancadamente, Senna se puso de pie. Ichigo se paró como pudo y le miró. Le miró, haciendo que ella se sintiera intimidara.

- Gomen-nasai!.- dijo la joven, manteniendo la mirada del Shinigami sustituto.

- Ah…solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez o te harás daño.- dijo, sin mas. Le analizó, y cayó en cuenta.- Te me haces conocida.- se rascó la cabeza.- como te llamas?

- Je…-rió Senna, sabiendo que comportandose así solo haría que Ichigo tuviera mas confianza de ser como realmente es.- no tengo por que decirte mi nombre.

-Tsk…-farfulló el pelinaranja.- vamos, Rukia.

Y como si nada hubiera sucedido, Rukia e Ichigo retomaron su camino, con la leve diferencia de que ahora, era seguido por la joven de unos minutos antes.

- Oi, Ichigo…-susurró Rukia, mientras se acercaba un poco a el.

- Ah..?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que le gustaste a esa chica.- comenzó, tratando de moler a Ichigo.- Oh..quien lo diría: Kurosaki-kun, un Don Juan.

- Rukia…-llamó, sabiendo que su paciencia se acabaría dentro de poco.- córtale, en serio me voy a enojar enana.

- Oi!- gritó.- no me digas enana.

- Y enanita?.- preguntó, devolviendo lo que hace un momento quería hacer la morena.-

- Tonto…-

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, y se disponían a entrar cuando Ichigo, de reojo, miró como la chica atrás de ellos les seguía.

- Oi, tu.- llamó.- que es lo que crees que haces…bakamono.- dijo, ya harto de tantas idioteces.-

- Baka…yo vivo aquí.- dijo sin más ella, haciendo que Rukia mirara a Ichigo como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

- N..nani?.- preguntó este, no entendiendo.

Divertida, le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y entró a la casa, quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor y entrando, con toda confianza, a la sala en donde ya se sentía el olor a comida.

- Y eso, que fue?- preguntó Rukia, desorientada.

- No sé, pero ahora ya nos enteraremos.- dijo, mientras una venita saltaba sobre la frente de Kurosaki.

- Que??.- gruñó Ichigo.- que vivirá en la casa?

- Hai.- respondió Isshin, serio.- es lo mas que podemos hacer por una joven que ha pasado por tantas cosas.

- Nani??.- volvió a gritarle.- pero, casi ni cabemos en la casa. ¿Dónde dormirá?

- Kuchiki-san podría dormir con Kurosaki-kun.- dijo Senna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un ambiente incómodo se creo entre ellos, y la fuente fue Ichigo u Rukia. Ambos se miraban como si un sacrilegio hubiera tocado sus santos oidos. Dormir…los dos juntos, sin una puerta del closet que los separara. Era demaciado….precipitado?

- enojado y rojo, Ichigo se volteó a donde estaba y pudo verlo. Esa risita malévola decorando la cara de esa chica.- Tu…

- Si papá!!- dijo Karin, abrazando a Senna.- así Senna-chan dormiría con nosotras.

- Si si.- meditó Isshin, como todo padre responsable.- entonces, asi será!

- Oye, viejo…no pensarás hacerles caso.- molesto, le tomó del hombro.-

- Kurosaki-kun ¿Por qué estas tan…molesto?.- preguntó Senna, ampliamente conciente de lo que hacía.- total, Kuchiki-san y tu solo son "_buenos amigos_"…¿verdad? No creo que haya algo de malo en que dos "_buenos amigos_" duerman juntos.

_"Ujujujuju.- mentalmente, Senna pensaba.- Chance"_

- ¿Verdad, Kuchiki-san?.- le preguntó, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Rukia, haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco.

- Ah…Hai.- respondió, aún nerviosa.- Senna-chan es muy observadora.- dijo, mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba de la frente de Rukia.- creo que tiene razón.

- Ie.- negó, y puso cara de puchero.- No me hables tan formalmente.- dijo, y cruzó los brazos. Rukia pensó que la chica estaba enojada, pero se sorprendió cuando volvió a abrazarle y le sonrió.- Senna, para ti soy Senna. Ah, y también para el pelopincho Kurosaki.

-….-sin decir nada, le vio con una mirada asesina.- te pega mas llamarte Tonta.

Tuvieron una mini-pelea, que fue terminada por Rukia para que de nuevo, Rukia e Ichigo pelearan de nuevo. En la cena, hablaron de muchas cosas: el lugar de donde veía Senna, donde estudió y vivencias graciosas que tuvo.

Pero, llegó ese momento que tanto temían (y que Senna esperaba con ansías) los dos shinigamis.

- Supongo que ya es hora de dormir, neh chicos?.- preguntó la chica de ojos naranjas.

- Hasta mañana.- se despidió Yuzu, y Karin les dijo adios con una mano.

- _Buenas_ noches.- enfatizó Senna, haciendo que ambos voltearan la cabeza. Pudo escuchar un "_maldita_" de parte de Ichigo.

- Espero que todo salga bien…-pensó Senna, suspirando.

* * *

Entró junto de Rukia a la habitación, iluminada solamente por la luna. Tenía un aire distinto que el de la noche anterior y sabía el motivo: Rukia. 

No le dijo nada, y el ruido de la puerta de su armario se abrió y cerró, dándole a entender que se estaba cambiando. El hizo lo mismo, se puso los pantalones de las pijamas y sin más, se tiró en la cama, viendo hacia el techo.

-_Buenas noches_.- escuchó decir en algún lugar de su habitación.

Rukia, seguramente dormiría en el…Oh, no señor. No dejaría que durmiera en ese incómodo lugar.

Se puso de pie, y pesadamente fue hasta el armario. Tiró de la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de Rukia, primero sorprendido, pero después enojado.

- Oye tu, pedazo de anima!.- le reprochó la joven.- que es lo que crees que haces? Estaba tratando de dormir!.

- No te dejaré dormir en el armario.- dijo sin mas.- es muy incómodo para ti.

- Ah, y donde piensas que puedo dormir? En tu cama, contigo?.- preguntó, con sarcasmo.

- Si quieres duermo en el suelo.- dijo. Su paciencia llegaba a los límites.

- Ie. Es tu cama, no la mía.- dijo.- mejor vete a dormir.- trató de cerrar el armario, pero Ichigo le detuvo.

La tomó en brazos e ignoró por completo los reclamos de Rukia. Era lo bueno de que fuera delgada, a Ichigo le parecía liviana como una pluma, así que la depositó en la cama y le sonrió triunfante.

- Harás lo que yo te diga.- dijo.

- Maldito!.- enojada la morena, le dijo.- ahora mismo conocerás a Kuchiki Rukia.

- Ah, sacarás a uno de tus conejos feos y me torturarás?.- preguntó.- que miedo tengo, mira como tiemblo.- tembló.

- Insultaste a Chappy…-su rostro se escondió en la sombras.- no te lo perdonaré!!! Ya verás! .- lo jaló hacia la cama y comenzó la pelea.

Rodaron, Rukia encima de Ichigo ahorcándolo. Ichigo encima de Rukia tratando de apartar sus manos. Rukia encima de Ichigo, tronándole los dedos mientras él sufría.

Después de varios minutos de forcejeo, Ichigo quedó arriba de ella. Pero ahora, sorprendentemente, ella no trataba de golpearlo, solo le miraba con sus ojos violeta intensos.

- No me mires así.- le susurró casi al oído. Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció.

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó, aún absorta mirando los naranjas y profundos.-

- Por que provocarías algo como esto.- se pegó a la cintura de la joven y fue cuando sucedió.

Hundió sus labios en el cuello de Kuchiki con los labios. Su pálida piel lo recibió gustosa, mientras las manos de ella recorrían la espalda de Ichigo, que desde un principio se encontraba desnuda, haciendo que las sensaciones estuvieran a flor de piel.

El momento lo veían venir…sus labios, en un primero suave y después desesperado contacto se unieron desencadenando toda la pasión que guardaron en sus corazones desde hacía ya largo tiempo.

- Rukia…te necesito.- hizo ver su creciente necesidad por la cercanía de la joven, haciendo que Rukia se sonrojara.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, lo jaló hacia su boca para besarse otra vez.

Por alguna razón no había dudas.

* * *

A unos minutos de haber tocado el cielo, ahí estaban. Sobre el bien formado pecho de él, estaba recostada dejando que sus largos mechones de cabello cubrieren la desnudez de su espalda. 

Hacía tanto que hicieron el amor con tanta entrega que ambos creyeron que no sucedería en lo que resta de sus existencias.

- …Lo recuerdas, Rukia?.- preguntó con voz ronca, posando una mano en la espalda baja de su compañera.- la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

- Siempre.- contestó sin pensarlo.-

Pensar en eso conllevaba a pensar en otras cosas. Habían pasado muchos meses sin saber de ella, y aparentemente no había rastro en toda la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano.

- A veces pienso que si hubiera hablado con ella.- dijo Ichigo, dejando una vez mas que el sentimiento de culpa se apoderara.- nada de eso hubiera ocu…

- Pero es algo que ya sucedió.- le interrumpió la morena.- hace meses me di cuenta que pensando en el tal vez o en el hubiera no haremos que regrese.- se aferró mas a su esposo.-

- Ah…lo sé.-

- Por alguna razón.- habló Rukia.- siento que está bien, y a salvo. Y eso me basta por el momento.

- Arigatou.- le abrazó, haciendo que ella le mirara.-

- No tienes que agradecer.- dijo, acomodándose nuevamente.-

- Claro que tengo, baka….- contestó.- sigues a mi lado.

- Pero es por que te amo.-

- Rukia…- llamó, pero al no ver movimiento supo que su morena cayó dormida.

Seguía amándolo, a pesar de todas las estupideces que hizo los últimos años. Si Rukia permanecía con él, todo lo que se propusiera lo alcanzaría…y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, su hija regresaría con ellos.

- También de te amo.- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui con otro capitulo de este fic ( creanme, cada vez me voy metiendo mas a la trama...y aún falta lo mejor) Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, en serio les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Y como han dicho, sí, pienso poder unas partes tipo la pelicula, pero no justamente serán IGUALES, puesto que es casi un Universo Alterno. Eso sí, Inoue (me agrada el personaje, pero odio totalmente como se comporta en la fase Arrancar de Bleach) [Soy totalmente IchiRuki hará su actuación, quizá (sólo quizá, no aseguro nada) ella sea una de las razones de las peleas que tuvieron en algún momento los padres de Senna...aún no me decido. **

**Si tienen algún comentario, consejo, petición o incluso mas ideas, por favor mandenmelas en un Review.**

**Ah! y por cierto, cuando me dejan review me motivo a escribir mejor para ustedes.**

**Hasta el próximo!**


	3. Poltergeist

Ukitake corría por los pasillos de la gran biblioteca. Despertó con una corazonada al recordar lo que leyó hacía unos meses en los informes del Sereitei. Si le hubieran informado de la desaparición de Senna-chan…quizá incluso ya pudieron haber avanzado algo en su búsqueda.

Cogió su móvil y apretó un botón. De nuevo apagado.

* * *

De improvisto como últimamente, la llegó a ver y se le quedó observando por un momento. Sabía lo que quería…ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillan de deseo. Se acercó sin despegar la mirada en aquella delgada silueta. Posesivo, la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Ayer se te olvidaron unos papeles.- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- hoy a que se debe la visita tan temprano….Taichou.- completó, con voz seductora.

- Baka! Se me olvidó hacer algo muy importante esta mañana.- la alzó agil, y la depositó en el futón que, dada la hora, aún estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

- Ah, si?.- algo incrédula, le preguntó abriendo sus ojos violetas.- que cosa?

- Hacerte el amor como loco.- dijo, en un suspiro de sus labios entreabiertos.

- Ichigo…- se le escapó. Sentía la piel erizada, totalmente. Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sintió como el tacto de él le quemaba.

Sintió como el pecho musculoso de Ichigo se oprimía contra el suyo y su rostro varonil se acercaba, tomando presos sus labios en un desesperado roce. Se aferró a él, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello al sentirse envuelta en ese excitante juego de lenguas al que jugaban como dos niños.

- Eres perfecta…siempre lo has sido.- en un suspiro ronco escuchó decirle, justo momentos después de haber roto el beso para tomar algo de aire.- mi enana.

Lo adoraba, todo ese tiempo lo seguía haciendo. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlo. Ahora creía que no le importaban las mentiras, y aunque estaba casi segura de la doble vida de su esposo, quizá…era mejor así, conformarse con un poco de amor. Un pedazo de Ichigo para ella.

Su cabello largo y negro como la noche yacía esparcido por las blancas sabanas y alrededor de su yukata. Vio como las grandes manos de él se acercaban a ellos para acomodarlos…pero no se esperó el movimiento siguiente, ya que con hábil maestría deshizo el nudo de la prenda, sintiéndose expuesta y a la merced de Ichigo.

- Desesperado.- susurró, reprochándole su falta de paciencia en ese juego de dos.

- Ah…-aceptó el pelinaranja.

Atenta miró como el mismo desataba el nudo de su Yukata, pero por las impaciencias no pudo quitársela por completo…le miraba absorto, como si de ella emanara un extraño hechizo que le dejaba en su completo control la voluntad y razón de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se hundió en su pálida piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de aquel delicado cuerpo. La hacía gozar, y sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, para sentir como su energía espiritual oscilaba, como las olas del mar.

De un momento a otro, sintió como su esposo se acomodaba entre sus caderas, haciéndola aferrarse a la espalda musculosa y sentir rápidamente que él permanecía semi-desnudo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentirlo adentrarse en ella.

- Oi, Ichigo…-le llamó.- despierta.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, para encontrarla justo a su lado. No le estaba mirando, al contrario, veía para otro lado de la habitación, y pudo percibir ese aire que sintió al principio de tantas peleas: dolor.

- Que sucede?.- preguntó, preocupado. Se sentó en el futon cerca de ella.

- Solo te has quedado dormido.- dijo, con algo raro en su voz.-

- Baka, obvio que me quedé dormido.- le dijo, obviando lo que había sucedido.- pero no me refería a eso cuando te pregunté.

- Entonces?.- volteo a verlo.

Esa mirada podía reconocerla. Incluso antes de estar juntos y saber lo que sentía por el, Ichigo reconocía la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Rukia.

- A ti te pasa algo.- aseguró, tomándola del mentón para que le viera a los ojos.

- No es cierto.- negó, algo cortante mientras le apartaba la mano.

- Tsk…Rukia, si quieres engañar a alguien es mejor que le digas eso a otra persona.- le dijo con dureza.- por que yo no me la creo.

- Sólo respondió.- no hay nada de malo en eso.

- Si lo hay!.- imperó Ichigo.- mira como te pone "recordar esas cosas"

- Sabes?…hace rato, estaba pensando que no me importa que me hayas mentido.- le dijo, mientras contenía un sollozo en su garganta…pero las lágrimas, tan tercas como siempre, salieron de sus valientes ojos.-

- Pero que di…-

- …tampoco…tampoco el hecho de que tengas otra familia en el mundo humano. De todas formas, desde el principio así debió ser.- se detuvo un momento, tratando de detener las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.- tu perteneces ahí, tu futuro estaba ahí también.

- Como puedes decir eso?.- indignado, le dijo el pelinarajna.- Senna y tu…

- Senna y yo hemos sido felices.- respondió.- Yo fui feliz todos estos años, y lo soy más ahora, por que soy conciente de que….te amo, y estoy satisfecha con el pedazo que tengo de ti.

- Pero que demonios dices?.- enfadado, indignado y sin poder creerse lo que le acababa de decir.- que caraj…-se detuvo en seco.

Él sabía que así comenzaban todas las peleas de antes, y eso era algo que no dejaría que sucediese de nuevo. Tenía que calmarse, pero eso no sería en este momento. Hablaría con ella en otro momento…si, eso haría.

Sintió una ligera vibración en algún lugar del futón. Alzó la mirada y pasó fugazmente por la de su esposa…no era nada alentador lo que veía. Cuando el enojo parecía regresar, sintió de nuevo la vibración, y comenzó a hurgar entre el futon.

Llegó hasta donde su uniforme de Shinigami yacía desparramado y arrugado, y en uno de los bolsillos encontró lo que causaba eso: el móvil.

Lo tomó, y antes de contestarlo miró la cara de Rukia, que reflejaba en ese momento incomodidad.

Ella siempre odiaba cuando los interrumpían en medio de algo, y más cuando hablaban de algo importante para ellos…

- Que es?.- frunciendo el ceño y de mala gana contestó, pero cambió la expresión de inmediato.- Ah, Ukitake-san…..lo siento, estaba en medio de algo.- dijo, pareciendo excusarse de algo.- que? Ha descubierto algo?.- se puso de pie, sorprendido.- si, enseguida voy.- casi colgaba, cuando escuchó algo que al parecer no lo dejaba muy tranquilo.- si, también irá.

Colgó, y a pesar de seguir enojado, se sentía mejor.

- Vístete.- le dijo casi como una orden a su esposa.- tenemos que salir.

- Qué dijo Ukitake-san?.- preguntó, ignorando la orden.

Encontró algo sobre Senna…-contestó, y volvió a fruncir el ceño.- Date prisa.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba ahí desde hacía casi cuatro horas. Cuatro largas horas, que se las cobraría a Kurosaki ya que su hermana no sería tan impuntual.

Ukitake, el Ex capitan de la 13ª División le llamó a su residencia muy temprano en la mañana, para informarle de cierto descubrimiento sobre el paradero de su amada sobrina y lo mas rápido posible salió a su encuentro en la Gran Biblioteca del Sereitei, de la cual ahora se hacía cargo Ukitake.

Un año había pasado, un año muy duro para la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki. Y la peor temporada estaba aún por venir: el aniversario luctuoso de Hisana y la fecha en que desapareció su sobrina, ambos no muy lejos uno del otro. La única persona que amó y a la única persona que quería como una hija…ambas se desvanecieron.

Rukia es un gran apoyo, y sus palabras le servían de consuelo…ojala esas mismas palabras hicieran que alguna de ellas regresase.

- Nii-san.- escuchó decir a sus espaldas y volteó para mirar de reojo.

- Tu…tu que haces aquí?.- preguntó el pelinarajna con clara expresión de asco.

- Lo mismo que ustedes ahora, pero…-se detuvo un momento.- llevó cuatro horas esperando a que llegaran.

- Ah…etto…bueno.- tartamudeó Rukia, con la cara colorada.-estabamos haciendo otras cosas.

- A este paso se reproducirán como conejos.- les dijo Byakuya.

- _Noble de mierda_…-susurró Ichigo.

- Ichigo-san, Rukia.- llamó Ukitake algo sorprendido de que al fin hayan llegado.- bueno, ya que ya no es tan temprano como yo creí que sería.- rió un poco, por el nerviosismo.- vengan, iremos a donde se encuentran los demás.

- Estoy ansioso por comenzar la busqueda.- dijo Ichigo.

- Eh, Ukitake-san.- le llamó Rukia, haciendolo voltear a verla.- hay algo que no entiendo. Por que donde se encuentran los "demàs"?.

- Ah, bueno…verás.-

- Y que se supone que hacen todos ellos aquí??.- preguntó Ichigo boquiabierto.

- Kurotsuchi se dio cuenta de que estaba investigando por mi cuenta y…-dijo el peliblanco, pero fue interrumpido por Mayuri.

- Quise preguntarle que hacía, pero como se mostró con tanto misterio…decidí investigar también, la extraña desaparición de Kurosaki-dono y también le haré unos cuantos estudios cuando la encontremos, si me lo permiten.

- No le pondrás ninguno de tus feos dedos encima.- gruñó Ichigo

- Por eso preguntaba.- afirmó Mayuri mientras reia irónico.

- Tsk…-gruñó de nuevo, y dejó de ver el rostro de ese monstruo.- Y que hay de Toushiro…

- Deja de preguntar.- le ordenó Toushiro, que ahora era tan alto como él.- no deberías cuestionar las razones de la gente cuando te ayudan.

- Pero, ustedes tienen tantas cosas que hacer.- Rukia, muerta de vergüenza dijo.- como para ocuparse de algo que…en realidad, no tiene que ver con ustedes.

- Baka, baka.- dijo la voz de Renji, mientras éste le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza.- no seas tan testaruda, ya hemos dicho que vamos a ayudarles.

Observó a todos, y supo la razón por la que los estaban ayudando. Todos los que estaban en esa habitación obscura les tenían aprecio y querían, de una u otra forma, a Senna.

- Gracias a todos.- dijo Rukia, mientras ganas de llorar le invadían. Sintió el abrazo de Ichigo, haciéndole saber que al igual que ella estaba muy emocionado por el gesto de todos ellos.

- Después de este momento lleno de fraternidad, podemos comenzar?.- preguntó insistente Byakuya, dejando a entrever un poco de su preocupación.

- Esto es lo que sucede.- comenzó Ukitake, quien no quería una pelea en ese lugar.- En los registros del Sereitei, Gotei 13 y la Cámara 46 (que me costó mucho esfuerzo poder obtener, por cierto) encontré inconsistencias.

Jyuushirou se acercó al escritorio frente a él, y de un cajón, con sumo cuidado extrajo un sobre.

- Hace 64 años al parecer precedí el intento de captura de un Shinigami.- dijo Ukitake.- la razón fue que no se tenían registros de ella en la Academia Kidoh, las fuerzas especiales, mucho menos en el Gotei 13.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y releyó su contenido. Todavía no se lo podía creer y estaba a punto de decírselos a todos ellos.

- Ukitake-san.- habló por fin el pelinaranja, que aunque trataba de comprender no sabía por que podría estar relacionado con su hija.- y eso…que tiene que ver con Senna?

- Eh…casi llego a eso.- con una pequeña risita, le respondió Ukitake mientras se limpia una gotita de sudor que le escurría de la frente.

- Desesperado.- murmulló Rukia, dandole un codazo en las costillas a su fuerte esposo.

- Lo que me inquieta es que... no recuerdo nada de ese incidente.- dijo, dejando a los presentes confundidos.- ni de estar enterado de un asunto como ese.

- Pero, eso no puede ser.- habló Toshirou, mientras meditaba aún.- si fuiste el que precedió la captura, debiste escribir el informe.

- Lo escribí.- afirmó Ukitake.- mi letra y firma están en ellos. El Shinigami fue localizado en la región de Karakura, tuvo contacto con mi subordinada Kuchiki Rukia y con el Shinigami Sustituto en esa época, Kurosaki Ichigo. El informe de Rukia dice que el Shinigami respondía al nombre de Senna…-

Observó la reacción de Rukia. Si a él le cayó como un balde de agua fría, imaginaba que para la morena sería peor.

- Pero…pero.- trataba de decir Rukia.- yo…yo lo recordaría. Recordaría haber visto a Senna…

- Temo que todos los que estamos aquí la vimos.- dijo Ukitake, mientras le extendía el informe a Ichigo.

_Nombre del sujeto: Senna._

_Zampaktou liberado: Mirokumaru_

_Forma: Báculo, único en su tipo._

_Descripción corporal: Estatura media, cabello oscuro, ojos naranjas, tez media._

- Demo…-articuló Ichigo.- la Zampaktou de Senna no es…

- Claro que es esa, Capitán del 3º Escuadrón.- dijo una voz grave, incluso rasposa.- Yo que fui su maestro puedo afirmarlo.

- Yama-jii!.- exclamó Ukitake, sorprendido.

Ahora si que todo estaba extraño. Primero, los extraños acontecimientos de 64 años atrás, el gran parecido descriptivo de ese Shinigami a Senna y ahora…el Comandante del Gotei 13, en la misma habitación.

- Maestro?.- preguntó Hitsugaya, sobresaltado.

- ¿Creen que no tendría interés de enseñar a una joven que terminó en 2 años lo que a ustedes en 6?.- preguntó, Yamammoto Sou-Taichou, tomando asiento en la cómoda silla del Escritorio.-

- Sou-Taichou.- llamó Ukitake.- usted sabía de ésta reunión?

- Kurotsuchi se encargó de informarme.- dijo sin mas el anciano, haciendo que todos lanzaran miradas amenazantes a Mayuri.

- Pensé que sería de ayuda tener al Sou-Taichou aquí.- se escudó el científico.- dada la cercanía con la desaparecida.

- Ah…bueno, Ukitake-san, en que estabas?.- dijo Ichigo.

- Ese Zampaktou se encuentra en el Valle de los Alaridos, por lo que es imposible que se trate de la misma persona.- finalizó Ukitake.

- Ese es un gran error Jyushirou.- dijo severo el comandante capitán.- Kuchiki Taichou, por favor, explique lo que sucedió.

- Hai Sou-Tiachou.- aceptó Byakuya, para después dirigirse a los demás.- Kurosaki Senna, al hacerse alumna de Yammamoto Sou-Taichou debía tener un tutor que observara las clases. Al no estar disponibles los padres.- les miró, haciendo obviar su enojo con ambos.- me vi en la tarea de hacerme cargo de ella, como representante de una de sus familias, la Kuchiki. En una lección de tantas, expuso su reiatsu al cien porciento y como imán atrajo a una zampaktou desconocida, desde el Valle de los alaridos. Mirokumaru, como se manifestó así misma…se unió con la espada de Senna.

- Ninguno de los dos podemos explicarnos como sucedió.- se sinceró Yamamoto.- pero si sentimos el reiatsu de ella después de esa unión, y era exactamente igual al que nos dejó débiles a todos alrededor del Sereite hace un año.- tomó un poco de aire.- la legendaria Mirokumaru, que fue tragada siglos atrás en el Valle de los Alaridos tiene dueño…Kurosaki Senna.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron. No sólo se perdieron 10 años de su hija, sino que también, de los momentos más importantes que dejarían marca en su futuro. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que recibió clases del mismísimo Comandante Capitán del Gotei 13, ni mucho menos, que haya desarrollado tanto poder.

- Si nos basamos en todos esos eventos, podríamos asegurar que el Shinigami de 64 años atrás es la misma Kurosaki Senna.- afirmó Kurotsuchi Mayuri, mientras sacaba un aparato y lo dejaba caer en el suelo de la habitación.- Lo que debemos averiguar en este momento es ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ese punto del tiempo?.

Mayuri hizo, con ayuda de hologramas que emergían del aparato que colocó en el centro de la habitación, una gran exposición de cómo estaba compuesto el tiempo, y en cuantas dimensiones se divide la realidad. Explicó el por qué de la aparición de lo que los humanos llamaban "Poltergeits" , y en qué influían las dimensiones en éstos.

- Con ayuda de la información que me proporcionaron Kuchiki Byakuya y Yammamoto Sou-Taichou, puedo decir que Kurosaki Senna posee dos tipos de bankai en una misma Zampakoutou. Ambos como el día y la noche, juntos en un solo lugar.

- No entiendo.- dijo Ichigo, rascandose la cabeza.

- Ah, si…me olvidaba que ni siquiera estudiaste en la Academia Kidouh.- Mayuri dijo.- te explicaré: Mirokumaru posee el poder destructivo, que asemeja representativamente a la noche.

- Así que, el otro bankai es de luz.- dedujo Hitsugaya obviando lo que muchos ya sabían.

- Precisamente, un bankai llamado Light.- afirmó Byakuya.

- Si juntamos esas características en una sola Zampakutou, podemos crear un Poltergeist…es decir…-pronunció Mayuri, abriendo los ojos al sentir como se acercaba al punto clave del asunto.- abrir una puerta en alguna dimensión, incluso en la nuestra…pero, en otro punto temporal.

- Al grano!.-demandó el pelinaranja, que comenzaba a perder la tolerancia.- que carajos quieres decir?!.-preguntó Ichigo.

- Conciente o inconcientemente.- Kurotsuchi dijo, mientras se rascaba pensativo la barbilla.- Kurosaki Senna viajó al mundo de los humanos de 64 años atrás.

- Eh…?-musitó Rukia, mientras su rostro palidecía.

¿Qué tal si ya no podría regresar¿Qué tal si lo escrito en la nota fuera por que Senna sabía que no podría retornar con ellos…a su hogar? No, no podría soportarlo. Un torbellino se emociones la comenzaron a embargar. Su pequeña perdida…para siempre. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso, y sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza.

"_Senna…Senna…"_

- Tenemos que hallar una manera de abrir esa misma dimensión.- dijo por fin Abarai.

- Iluso.- masculló entre dientes el Capitán de la División de Investigaciones Tecnológicas.- eso es imposible.

- Cabrón!.- gruñó Ichigo, cual león furioso.- vas a encontrar una manera, no me importa como ni cuanto tiempo tardes!

Las voces, ahora gritos de una acalorada discusión, se alejaban lentamente. Todo se desvanecía. Sumida en pensamientos, en su propia oscuridad…sentía como se le iba el aliento, poco a poco…un sentimiento extraño…desesperante, surgía de su estómago y le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo.

- Entonces…entonces.- la temblorosa voz de Kuchiki resonó, en un chillido poco usual.- se quedó atrapada en esa dimensión?!

Abarai que estaba a su lado volteo a mirarla, mientras presenciaba como la mujer temblaba y tomaba una mano suya con la otra, frotándolas para obtener un poco de tranquilidad.

- El…el Gotei 13…la mató!!.- gritó, desesperada.- Yo la maté! La entregué…

- Rukia!.- exclamó Abaraí, sosteniendola con fuerza.- tranquilizate!

- Ie!!! Sueltame!.- gritó, chillando.

- Ichigo!.- pidió auxilio al esposo de la morena, haciendo que la pelea con Kurotsuchi quedara olvidada.- está teniendo un…un…

- Senna!!! Senna!!.- chillaba entre sollozos, mientras se trataba de safar de Renji como pudiese.

Ichigo se acercó, tomándola con fuerza entre sus poderosos brazos. Rukia luchaba contra el, como si en su mente no estuviera en ese lugar.

- Rukia, reacciona!- desesperado, pidió Ichigo.- tranquilizate!

- Está teniendo un Ataque de nervios.- Byakuya se unió al forcejeo ayudando al pelinaranja.- necesita un calmante.

- Hitsugaya-Taichou.- llamó Yammamoto Sou-Taichou.- vaya por Unohana-Taichou de inmediato.

- Hai.- obedeció, y con un Shyumpo desapareció.

- La impresión debió ser demasiada para Kuchiki-dono.- observó el Sou-Taichou.-

- Rukia, tranquilízate!!!.- le gritó Ichigo.- estas conmigo.

- Yo la maté Ichigo…maté a Kaien-sama y a mi propia hija!.- los chillidos de ansiedad maceraban los oídos de Ichigo, mientras la morena se aferraba a él como si quisiera desgarrarle parte de su ropa.

- No es así Rukia y lo sabes!.- le gritó.

Quizá no había sido conveniente traer a Rukia a la reunión, si ya de por sí estaba inquieta desde antes…saber lo de hace un momento e hilar lo que posiblemente halla visto, o le haya pasado a Senna…ni siquiera para él, Kurosaki Ichigo, Capitán del 13ª escuadrón estaba siendo fácil.

"_Tiene que existir aunque sea una manera…una manera de que esa misma dimensión se pueda abrir"_.- Ichigo se dijo a sus adentros.

En toda su memoria de Shinigami, incluso de Shinigami Sustituto solo había observado que una clase de individuos cruzaran dimensiones, en este caso, las cruzaban para llegar al Hueco Mundo: Los Arrancar. Quizá si alguno quedara con vida lo amenazaría, y lo llevaría a rastras a la Soul Society para ayudar…pero eso es imposible, los Arrancar fueron exterminados desde la batalla con Aizen, casi ya 70 años atrás. Aunque así fuere, el mismo traidor admitió que las habilidades de los Arrancar eran limitadas en cuanto a cruzar dimensiones y por eso no pudieron llegar a la Soul Society, por esa razón secuestraron a …

- Renji…-llamó al pelirrojo.

- Ah?.-

- Cuando llegue Unohana Taichou, quiero que cuides a Rukia y la lleves a casa.- pronunció, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Que vas a hacer Ichigo?.- preguntó Renji, observando ese gesto tan peculiar de su amigo.

- Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos.-

- Uh?.- preguntó sin entender Renji.- A que te re…

- Ya se ha calmado un poco.- pronunció la dulce voz de Unohana Taichou.- Kurosaki Taichou, por favor, recuéstela en el escritorio.

Y así lo hizo, aún ante las súplicas de su esposa que aún estaba nerviosa y ciertamente alterada, la recostó.

- Por favor, les pido que salgan de la habitación.- hablo paciente la capitana.

Salieron, todo aún acalorados por toda la información que recibieron…sin embargo, Ichigo comenzaba a buscar una forma de acelerar el proceso y así traer de vuelta a su hija.

- Oi, Ichigo.- llamó el pelirrojo.- a quien te referías allá adentro? Dudo que sea Unohana-taichou.

- No seas idiota!.- le gritó, enojado por la infantilada que acababa de decir.- no me refería a Unohana-taichou…me refería a Orihime Inoue.

**

* * *

**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupada con cosas de la escuela y ya saben… x.x he estado de arriba abajo.**

**Por favor!!! Déjenme un review, haciéndome saber sus opiniones, sugerencias o comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
